The Night of the Horror Stories
by Haalyle
Summary: The power goes out at the Redfield's house and Leon comes into the living room with a book filled with short horror stories. Putting themselves into it, these horror stories bring out what the characters hoped not to know. AU and references to my other stories. Minor course language.


**AN: I haven't really had any ideas for stories lately (sadly) so I'm just going to make this up on the spot. Ignore whatever mistakes I make, just doing this out of boredom.**

**EDIT: So about the introduction, it actually never says anything about Leon's fear because this story changed from the original but I stuck to this introduction, thank you for understanding :)**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Resident Evil or its characters, they're Capcom's.**

* * *

The Night of the Horror Stories

* * *

"You will never get it out of me alive!" Leon yelled out to the group, as Chris tackled him to the floor, Jake holding onto his feet and Claire standing over them.

"Well," Claire muttered, leaning down closer to Leon's face, "we'll just have to kill you."

"You'll never get it out of me dead!" Leon laughed in reply.

Claire sighed, shaking her head, "We all announced our fears, and you have to tell us yours."

"Yeah and I'm not telling anyone!"

"Let him go," Claire sighed with disappointment, "There's no use. We will get it out of him though."

The pair let go of Leon and walked away. Chris was mumbling something that no one could understand and Jake just shrugged.

A sudden strike of lightning flashed across the sky, making the power go out. A burst of thunder followed soon after.

"I knew this storm was coming," Claire muttered, going into the kitchen to get some candles, Chris following after her.

Jake smirked, "Then it's the perfect night to say scary stories."

"Oh please. The last lot of stories you guys told were awful," Sherry complained as another struck of lightning hit the sky.

They heard the rushing of feet run out of the living room and Jake looked down the hall with confusion.

"Well, someone's scared of thunder and lightning," Sherry muttered, laughing a little.

"It's called astraphobia Sherry," Jake told her and Sherry just sighed. She didn't need to know the details.

"Hey, where'd Leon go?" Claire asked, walking back into the living room and looking at Jake and Sherry curiously.

Jake smirked yet again, "He went down the hall."

"Oh come on, your stories aren't that bad?" Claire laughed as Leon came back into the living room.

"What did I miss?" He asked the group. Jake gave him a smirk, Chris looked at him confused and Sherry along with Claire looked at him curiously.

"The lightning? Are you scared of it hero?" Jake asked him, laughing a little.

Leon shook his head, smiling, "No, I went to get a story filled with horror stories." He held the book up and lightning struck, enlightening his face which seemed to have an evil smirk on it.

Claire gasped, "What the hell?"

Leon frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Oh… nothing," Claire muttered, sighing with relief.

"Good… let's get started," Leon said and yet again she imagined that horrid smirk.

"Let's start tonight off with one of the simplest stories…" Leon explained, getting interrupted by Jake.

"Uh… shouldn't we have done this on Halloween?" He asked curiously and holding his arm up.

"Halloween didn't have a storm… plus Claire had planned things way before that date," Leon explained and Claire gave him a glare.

"You know… that was our little secret…" Claire told him quietly.

"Hey… the day's over and you got Sherry scared nearly half to death," Leon explained, pointing at Sherry. She looked at him angrily.

"Yeah… next time don't trick me with the light. I seriously thought that was blood," Sherry complained to him and Leon laughed.

"I know it was my idea."

"You evil bastard," Sherry cursed and Jake held onto her.

Leon sighed, "I've been called worse."

Sherry raised an eyebrow.

"We'll discuss that some other time," Leon replied and opened the book, taking a huge breath.

"Leon… keep your mouth closed we don't wanna see those horrible teeth," Chris told him, smiling.

Leon frowned and glanced at Claire, who shrugged. Leon sighed and started reading from the first short story.

* * *

**Attack of the Killer Furniture**

"Oh, so where did we get the new furniture from?" Claire asked Jake and Chris as they came into the house carrying a sofa.

"They were for sale on the side of the street. It said it was for free," Chris replied and Claire gave him an angry glare, which he looked away with disappointment.

"At least you could have called me about it first," Claire muttered, walking away from them, "I'm not helping out."

"That's okay, Jake and I can handle this," Chris said as they put the sofa down and went back outside to get the rest of the furniture.

"Did I come at an inconvenient time?" Leon asked the pair as he waited at the front door, watching as they carried a couch into the house.

"You _always _come at an inconvenient time Leon," Chris replied, puffing a little as they put the couch down, "OK, one more left."

"Don't you think it's a little suspicious for someone to leave their furniture outside their house?" Leon asked them and Chris sighed with frustration.

"People do it all the time Kennedy," Chris shrugged as they put the second couch down, Chris sat on it relaxing.

Leon shrugged, "It could be haunted for all we know."

Chris shook his head in disbelief, "You've been watching too many supernatural shows."

"Right… I guess Resident Evil 3.5 didn't have anything to do with it."

"What is that?" Chris asked him with confusion and Leon sighed.

"Never mind," Leon walked away from him and into the kitchen where Claire was.

"So what do you think Jake?" Chris asked him as Jake sat in the chair next to him.

"Comfy that's for sure," Jake nodded and Sherry entered the room, looking at the pair in confusion.

"Since when were these here?" She asked pointing at the furniture.

"Today. They're your favourite colour super girl," Jake smirked, receiving a light smack from her.

"Blue is Leon's colour."

"No blue is Jill's colour."

"It's both of their damn colours," Jake muttered, hushing them down, "It doesn't matter, it's blue anyway."

"I don't know… something doesn't feel right," Sherry muttered unsurely, she sat on the sofa that sat three people and she jumped a little on it.

"You're the second one who's said that!" Chris said, throwing his arms up as if in defeat, "Leon's having some supernatural feelings about them and now you're saying 'something doesn't feel right'."

"I agree with Sherry on this case," Jill muttered, walking into the house wearing her causal blue clothing, "And I dibbed blue way before Leon."

"Whatever," Leon shrugged, walking back into the living room and joining into the conversation, obviously eavesdropping on it.

"Oh great, lets add three to the list," Chris muttered.

"Do you keep the door open or something Redfield, it's like the entire neighbourhood's going to come in at one stage," Jake said to him, getting off the couch and closing the front door.

Jill started laughing, "No Leon invited me over."

"Since when!?" Chris said, outraged. Jumping out of the couch and towering over Leon threateningly, but Leon just stood there look at him.

"You know… just then," Leon replied smiling a little.

"Oh," Chris laughed a little and sat back down.

"So, where'd you get it?" Jill asked curiously, sitting next to Sherry waving at her.

"Some bloke down this street," Chris replied, he hadn't paid all that much attention about whose house it belonged to.

Jill shook her head and sighed, "Chris… you can't just take things from people's houses if they don't look like they're using it."

Chris shrugged, "If they want it back, they can come over here and get it back."

"Time for dinner!"

* * *

"Are you sure Jake? You slept on the couch last night, we usually take turns of who sleeps on the couch," Leon asked him curiously.

"Look, I'll be fine!" Jake assured him, patting him on the back, "You need your beauty sleep hero."

"Fine…" Leon muttered, turning away from Jake and going into the spare room.

Jake lay on the bed and rested there, looking up at the white ceiling. _Something really doesn't feel very right about this couch at all…_ Jake thought to himself, sitting up and checking the couch out. He pulled the cushions out and found nothing there. It was just an ordinary couch.

Jake shrugged and returned to lying there looking at the ceiling. Something covered his mouth, so he couldn't yell out or breathe and next thing he knew he was getting dragged _inside _the couch.

* * *

Leon studied the couch for what seemed like the millionth time. He shook his head. There was nothing there. Jake wasn't there also.

Sherry stood next to him a little frightened.

"What if the couch _ate _him?!" Sherry asked him scared. Leon looked at her and smiled.

"Calm down Sherry, even if this couch feels weird I don't think it…" Leon muttered but suddenly realised he couldn't move his hand from the couch.

Sherry tried pulling the cushions off but soon also found herself stuck to the couch. She gave Leon a look that said _'I told you so'_.

"OK, so maybe this couch likes to eat people… what are we going to do? Ah!" He asked when he was suddenly jerked onto the couch. He lay on it and watched as the cushions to his side started munching at him like teeth. He couldn't move and Sherry tried to help him with her free hand.

Claire came running into the living room after hearing all the mayhem and screamed.

"THE COUCH IS EATING LEON!" She yelled out and soon Chris and Jill were next to her, watching the couch in horror.

"Mmmm!" They heard a muffled scream from within the couch which was recognisable as Jake.

"Jake!" Leon yelled out and then he disappeared from everyone's view.

Sherry was let go and the couch stopped moving.

Claire looked at Chris angrily, "See! There was a perfect reason as to why people don't want this furniture!"

* * *

The furniture was all torn apart but there were no signs of Jake, Leon or any other people who got trapped by the furniture.

"I hope we can find them…" Sherry muttered silently and walked away from the torn bits of furniture to find brand new furniture waiting outside the Redfield's home, "Uh… guys…"

"Sherry…" She heard Jake's muffled voice say from within the cushions.

Sherry bent down and pulled the cushions out. Jake's face was planted into the furniture and he just looked at her blankly. The cushion then tried to attack her.

Throwing the cushion away, she ran as far away from the furniture as possible only to find another set of furniture in front of her.

"Uh…" She muttered to Chris, Claire and Jill who were also looking at the sets of furniture with horror.

Well, they'd found Jake and Leon.

* * *

**Back to the Real Story **

"Uh… I don't think I'm going to be sitting here for much longer," Leon muttered, jumping off the couch and sitting on the floor, with Chris laughing at him.

"Give me that book," Chris demanded yanking the book out of Leon hands.

"Fine…" Leon sighed, crossing his arms over his chest in a sulking manner.

"I've got a good one…"

* * *

**Cloning!**

Chris came home with an invention. It was a cloning machine! Claire sighed and shook her head.

"You know what happened with that furniture Chris, why have you got this?" Claire asked him.

"Well… we had to kill Jake and Leon didn't we, but we still have their DNA to use, so might as well give it a try," Chris laughed, holding onto two plastic bags.

"I dunno Chris, I don't think that'll end very well," Claire replied looking at him unsure. Jill entered the basement and shook her head as she saw the machine.

"Chris! We have to restraint you to stay inside and not get stuff," She muttered, "The furniture scared the crap out of Sherry; I don't want anything else to get worse! You know how long it took to tell Hunnigan that Leon got eaten by a couch!?"

Chris put a small smirk on his face at the memory, "And we showed her didn't we?"

Jill looked at the ground, sadly, "You did… I had nothing to do with it!"

"Anyway, this is a cloning machine!" Chris announced pointing at the cloning machine proudly.

"I'll make sure Sherry stays in her room," Claire muttered, giving Chris one angry glare and leaving the basement.

"This is not going to be good," Jill muttered silently as Chris turned the power on. How very right she was!

* * *

"They won't have any memories… would they?" Claire asked as she saw the bodies on the bed. Dressed and everything, but she didn't want to think of how Chris had done so.

"It depends on how advanced that cloning is, they may retain basic memories," Chris replied scientifically, even if he was anything but.

"I'm still not sure about this Chris, we should just leave all this alone," Jill said in trembling worry. She had to admit after the furniture incident, she was a little scared of things now. She thought Umbrella was bad but… unless this was made by Umbrella.

Jake awoke and sat up quickly, almost falling off the bed. He looked at Sherry and smiled.

"What's going on super girl?" He asked her.

Sherry backed away. She was as terrified as she was with the furniture incident.

"Oh right, the furniture thing… I'm not a couch am I?" He asked and Leon just happened to jerk awake, looking around quickly.

"There's no couch here right!?" He asked terrified and Jake put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think so hero," Jake muttered and Leon sighed a little with relief.

Sherry ran out of the room screaming. Claire gave Chris another glare and ran after her. Jill stayed with Chris, holding onto his hand tightly, scared that something was going to happen.

"How… how did we survive?" Leon asked the pair with confusion.

Chris couldn't help but look at the ground sadly, "You didn't."

Leon looked at him with confusion, "What… so we aren't real?!"

"You're clones."

"How!?" Jake asked with a slight tint of anger.

Chris felt Jill shiver a little and he tightened his grip. Jill looked up at him and he knew she was scared.

"DNA, I used a cloning machine," Chris explained seriously.

Jake calmed down a little bit, "Oh…" He got up and just stood there taking in the surroundings.

"What's wrong with Sherry?" Leon asked curiously, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"She's still terrified about the furniture incident," Jill explained, her voice extremely calm even when she didn't look it.

"Oh… that scared me too," Leon smiled and Jill backed away to the door. _Once again… something doesn't feel right_…

"I'm going to go get something to eat," Jill muttered to them quietly, "If you want to as well, just come into the kitchen." She walked out of the room in a hurry and Chris was left in the room with the two clones.

He didn't know whether to trust them, they _seemed _normal but like with most of his experiences, nothing was ever as it seemed.

* * *

"I hope you understand why I'm not sitting on the couch," Leon said as they sat in the living room watching TV.

"Of course," Claire replied with a weak smiled. She wasn't going to hold this up much longer.

Jake started whispering something into Leon's ear and he nodded, agreeing to whatever it was Jake had said.

Chris and Jill looked at each other with confusion. _Are they planning something? _Chris asked himself cautiously. It was at that point that Chris realised how much of a bad idea it was to have cloned them.

* * *

That night Chris slept in a bed on his own. Claire, Jill and Sherry slept together as they felt safer, but they didn't allow Chris because of all the things he had caused. Their attempt at trying to separate Jake and Leon failed, but they hoped nothing was going to go wrong.

Chris heard the door creak open slowly. Chris spoke up, he wasn't scared.

"Who's there?" He asked the door. He sat up and turned to look at the door and found a dark figure standing there.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?" Chris repeated, fully sitting up and ready for whatever was going to happen.

"This isn't a joke Chris," At once Chris knew it was Leon, "Jake's looking after the girls."

"I'm sorry…"

"Whatever," He muttered darkly. The figure approached Chris slowly and Chris stood in a prepared stance. But the figure made no attempt to attack, it just stood there and suddenly it became his height, his own build. His own self.

Chris started backing away from the figure and tumbled over the bed. The figure shifted again and it resembled the outline of Piers.

"No…" Chris muttered softly, "How?"

"DNA doesn't do much Chris," The figure said, still using Leon's voice, "It retains memories but otherwise the whole cloning of a human being still isn't the best yet."

The figure shifted back into Leon's figure and Chris just looked at it. The light suddenly turned on and Chris wished he had closed his eyes quicker.

* * *

That morning Chris awoke alive and well. He hurried to the room the girls were in and found them all sleeping safely.

"Phew," He sighed. As he went back to his bedroom he decided to go to the bathroom.

Chris washed water over his face and looked into the mirror and saw a reflection that didn't belong to him.

"Chris?" Claire asked, walking into the bathroom. Chris turned around and Claire screamed loudly.

All this time… Chris had been the clone of Leon…

* * *

**Back to the REAL STORY once again!**

"What a mind f-" Jake muttered but was cut off by Sherry who gave him a death glare.

"One more for the bed?" Chris asked and held the book out to Leon. Leon took it hesitantly and sighed as he flipped through some pages to find a horror story to finish up on.

* * *

**Hide 'n' Seek**

After the mayhem they went through, Claire, Jill and Sherry finally seemed calm. They clones had been lost hours ago and they weren't making any attempt to find them. Even if they were finding them and going to finish what they started.

It was a little game the clones liked that was called hide 'n' seek. Claire ran into the corner of the dark room and covered herself with a blanket.

"Ready or not here I come!" Leon called out. Claire heard his footsteps come closer and closer into the room. Claire suddenly panicked. _I can't stay here! _She threw the cover off of herself and ran to the window, attempting to open it, but it was locked and only a key could unlock it.

She heard quiet evil laughter from behind her and Claire did her best not to look.

"Found you!" He muttered happily. Claire listened as his footsteps came closer behind her.

She span around quickly and didn't find anything. Then she felt a cold sharp piece of steel on her throat, slowly digging into her skin.

"Why… why are you doing this?" Claire asked as he continued to dig the knife deeper into her throat.

But all he said was "You're it!"

* * *

"Oh Sherry," Claire muttered lowering down next to the woman.

Sherry looked up at her and hugged her quickly, "They didn't find you!"

"No," Claire shook her head, "They didn't. We need to find a way out of here! Where's Jill?"

"In the basement," Sherry replied quietly.

Claire nodded, "Stay here and be quiet, I'll be back for you."

Claire got up and smirked as she walked out of the room. Jill was next…

* * *

"Ready or not, here I come!" Jake called out and Jill continued running not even trying to find a hiding place. Claire was waiting in front of her.

"Oh Claire! We have too…" She was cut off as Claire grabbed hold of Jill tightly and called out.

"Found her!"

Jake came running up to Jill and with a smirk on his face muttered, "You're it!"

* * *

Sherry couldn't hide. She didn't realise until later that she had been fooled. They _had _found Claire and they'd simply cloned her and now Jill was the same and they were coming after her! She couldn't escape the house and so she stood in the corner, she wasn't going to go without a fight.

Something unexpectedly grabbed her from behind and lowered her to the ground in a sort of hug.

"Shh…" Leon muttered into her ear. Sherry grabbed the knife out of his hand and sliced open his throat.

Blood dripped out of the wound but it quickly healed up and he returned to hushing her.

Sherry was terrified. _What's going to happen now? Am I going to die?!_

"Leon… what are you doing!?" Jake asked, outraged.

"That's enough hide 'n' seek for today!" He replied, pushing Sherry to the ground and standing up.

Jake smiled, "OK, we can keep one I suppose."

* * *

**Back to the Story!**

Leon threw the book onto the ground. He stood up and walked out of the room just like he did when he first went to get the book.

"Does anyone get the idea he isn't telling us something?" Claire asked the group with confusion.

The nodded agreeing with her statement.

Leon returned carrying a box. He held it out to Claire and smiled.

"It's an early gift for Christmas," He explained and sat back down on the floor.

Claire faked a smile and opened the box. There sat a necklace with a reindeer on it. She sighed a little.

"I thought there was going to be an eyeball or something," She laughed weakly and Leon gave her that horrid smirk again.

But hey, that's in the next chapter!

* * *

**AN: Actually, I think this is only a one-shot XD I don't know how the story got from a pairing to a random humour fic about horror stories. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
